For Good
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. Harry and Hermione have always said goodbye to one another. But this time they know it will be their last. To the song 'For Good' from the musical 'WICKED'. R&R. by Lone


**A/N:** I have decided to write some fics which included Wicked songs, so read, enjoy, and review! - Lone

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nada!

* * *

Harry Potter held one of his best friends in his arms. It was the last battle and indeed, they had won. Dumbledore had miraculously ressurected and aided the Order in the final fight. Half way through, however, they had lost one person. Hermione Granger. She had been captured by the Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, and taken to stand before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. Despite her strong mind Voldemort was able to manipulate her using a series of curses and torture. Soon the Hermione everyone had known was left to the darkness, brainwashed into killing many friends and classmates. 

Only during the battle had she been released from her enchantment. It was when Remus Lupin shot a countercurse, which instead hit Hermione and sent her to fall back onto a painfully sharp rock. Although unable to stand and crumpled in waves of pain, she was back to them and even took a couple Death Eaters down. Towards the end of the battle however, the effects of the fall and hard landing began to take it's toll. This brings us to our current situation. _Harry Potter held one of his best friends in his arms._

As it turns out, several of Hermione's ribs were shattered beyond repair, and there was a massive loss of blood due to the exposed wound running from her back to her side. He held onto her, and she held him tight, coughing frequently. "H-Harry..." she threw up blood.

"Shh 'Mione don't talk. You're here now. You're back with us. With _me_."

"N-No Harry. I have to t-talk to you.. The look in her eyes was pleading, Harry couldn't help it.

"You save your energy. You're one of the most powerful witches I know! You can make it." Tears started to cloud his vision.

The girl in his arms laughed with much coughing in between. She lifted a hand and stroked to his cheek. "I'm l-limited," she began to sing. She always did have a nice voice. "Just look at me- I'm limited. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do." Hermione coughed again, this time shaking violently. "H-Harry...So now it's up t-to you. For all of us. Now it's up to you."

Harry took hold of her hand and held it tight. He looked her in the eyes. "I've heard it said, that people come into our lives, for a reason." He smiled. "Bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those, who help us most to grow. If we let them," His hand let go of hers and brushed against her cheek. "And we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew _you_."

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek and onto Harry's hand as she yet again cringed in pain. "Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood." They both looked up to see a shooting star.

"Who can say if I've been changed for the better?" He asked her. Before she couls speak he answered for her. "But because I knew you. I have been changed for good."

Hermione's lips trembled as she took a breath. More tears welled up in her eyes, falling over and over. "It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime." Harry sniffled and let out a small sob at her words. "So let me say before we p-part; So much of me, is made of wh-what I learned from _you_. You'll be with me." Hermione took his hand, "Like a handprint on my h-heart." and placed it over her chest where the heart would be. Harry felt another bone broken but Hermione held his hand tight. She squeezed it so he'd look up. "And n-now whatever way our stories end. I know you have re-written mine by b-being my friend."

Regardless of her condition, she smiled and looked into the night sky. "Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the s-sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a d-distant wood." She picked up a small seed which happened to be laying on the ground and showed it to Harry. "Who can say if _I've_ been changed for the better? B-But because _I knew you_,"

Harry shook his head. "Because _I_ knew you."

Together they linked hands once more and sang in unison. "I have been changed for good."

Hermione attempted to sit up with the help of Harry. She lifted her other hand and used both hands to hold onto his one hand, for his other hand was supporting her back With determination she sang with her voice full of guilt and regret. "And just to c-clear the air I ask forgiveness! For the th-things I've done you blame me for."

"But then, I guess we know There's blame to share," Harry raised his eyebrows and his eyes glossed.

Knowingly they said, "And none of it seems to matter anymore!"

The couple broke into their seperate verses, creating a perfect harmony for all the world to hear.

(Harry's words are on the left, Hermione's on the right)

"Like a comet pulled-Like a ship blown  
From orbit as it-Off it's mooring  
Passes a sun, like-By a wind off the  
A stream that meets-Sea, like a seed  
A boulder, half way-Dropped by a  
Through the wood-Bird in the wood"

Both reduced their voices so that only they could hear the sweet melody released from the others' lips. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better."

Tears wouldn't stop spilling as Harry looked Hermione in the eyes. "And... because I knew you."

It was hard now to tell whether Hermione's facial expression were out of pain or sadness. It was herr turn to shake her head, "Because I knew you..."

One last time they linked hands tightly, not letting go. "Because I knew you... I have been changed,"

Harry leaned down, and with the uttermost gentleness and love, kissed Hermione a long sweet kiss. It was long overdue and the kiss finally ended when Hermione's head fell back. Harry closed his eyes and another single tear fell from his eyes to her cheek.

Harry lifted her head up and with one last breath he whispered, "For good."

* * *

**A/N:** ugh that was hard to write! not because it was physically challenging, but i started to cry half way through writing the story. yea i'm a softy. plus i was listening to the song while writing this which adds to the feeling. i guess you can say i'm very vehement. please review. - Lone  



End file.
